Cargo Train
For the information about the Passenger Train and its robbery, click here. Overview The Cargo Train 'is a train that varies in length hauled by a pair of yellow locomotives. It loops around most of the map along the track. The rolling stock hauled by the Cargo Train changes after each loop. For example, a Cargo Train may have a lot of hopper cars one time and have hardly any the next time. It is operated by a cardboard cutout of Maplestick, one of the skin designers for the vehicle customization textures. The Cargo Train spawns every six minutes exactly, and takes a little under two minutes to drive through the map. The Cargo Train can only be robbed if you have an aerial vehicle, use a big vehicle like the SWAT Van or Monster Truck, find a ledge or overpass to jump off of, or if you climb on using one of the blue boxcars. The Train has recently been improved thanks to badcc's involvement. The Cargo Train begins its journey around the map in the Train Tunnel 1 near the "Camping Cops” easter egg and continues around the map until it finally reaches Train Tunnel 3 near the Gas Station 1. Robbing Procedure The Cargo Train is one of the easier heists currently in ''Jailbreak. Important to note, you have approximately two minutes to rob the Cargo Train (3 minutes when diverted to Train Station 1 and became stationary there before continuing on) and you will teleport out if you don't escape in time. Here's the procedure: Manage to get yourself on top of the Cargo Train. The best place to start robbing the Cargo Train is on the roof of the tunnel that the Cargo Train first comes out of; if you climb the nearby mountain you can fall/climb onto the tunnel and simply wait for the Cargo Train to come so you can jump onto it as soon as it enters the map. Another option is to use a motorcycle or a car to match the speed of the Cargo Train to open the door to a red boxcar while it's moving, and rob it that way. The best bridge is the one near the main intersection in the city. Using an aerial vehicle is recommended, as you can fly over the Cargo Train and drop onto the red boxcar easily. You can jump onto the yellow flatcar with a blue crate on top, this also previously allowed for robbing the Cargo Train more than once. Find a red boxcar. Open the top door or the side door and enter the boxcar. This is usually fairly easy to perform, especially since the most recent updates. However, sometimes a red boxcar doesn't appear on the Cargo Train, but this is very rare. Yet, it is actually not that uncommon. Breach the vault and collect money. A normal player without any game passes can get $1500 per robbery, players with the VIP Gamepass can get a total of $4,800 if they have the "Upgraded Duffel Bag", which gives you $4,000. Players with just the VIP Gamepass will receive $1,800. Before the Cargo Train reaches the end of the track, open the boxcar side-door and escape! If you don't escape before you reach a tunnel you will teleport to a small Train station near the Cargo Train's exit tunnel, without your money. Luckily, the ATV spawns here and can be used to escape the station before you are spotted by the police, unless you have not purchased it yet. Robbing The Cargo Train More Than Once (removed on Feb. 5) Another known feature of the Cargo Train is the ability to rob it multiple times. For this to be achievable, a few things need to happen. For this method to be the most effective, you need to be jumping onto the Cargo Train the very moment it spawns into the map, in order to give you the most time possible to carry out the robbery. If you jump on top of one of the yellow flatcars with blue crates on them, you can jump back onto the Cargo Train. This allows you to get back on top of the Cargo Train and climb into another red boxcar. The developers have hinted that this may no longer be possible soon, as it is very easy to gain money off of this method. ''As of the''' Passenger Train Update (February 5, 2019), this feature has been removed from the game, and you cannot rob Cargo Train more than once anymore.'' Farming Bounty Off Of The Cargo Train (Bounty Has Been Nerfed) With recent updates, the Cargo Train has became the main hub of all criminal bounty. This is primarily because the Cargo Train gives two chunks of bounty: a chunk for breaching the vault, and a chunk for successfully exiting the Cargo Train. As of recent updates, however, criminals have thought up a new way to make themselves seem even more worth arresting: farming bounty. This trick is rather simple to do as of the Cargo Train Patch Update, since Cargo Trains are now much longer than before. You'll want to start off robbing the Cargo Train normally, finding a red boxcar, and then instead of actually going inside of the boxcar, you'll just want to open the roof door (or side door), then breach the vault from the top and then skip to the next one. Eventually, depending on the amount of rob-able boxcars, your bounty will pile up. Some criminals have escaped with more than $6,000 bounty from one Cargo Train using this method. But asimo3089 and badcc have noticed this and reduced the Cargo Train bounty to $850 from breaching the vault and robbing it successfully in total. Tips and Tricks for robbing the Cargo Train * The Cargo Train is one of the safer robberies on Jailbreak, as Police usually don't camp this location, unlike the other robberies. * The Cargo Train gives off 100 cash per second making it faster to rob unlike the Bank, but still, is very slow when robbing the train with a Bigger Duffel Bag. * The Cargo Train is the main hub for farming money and XP, as many experienced criminals prioritize the Cargo Train over any other robbery. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 10.01.38 AM.png|''The yellow locomotive.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 10.01.39 AM.png|''The red boxcar, where criminals start a heist and collect money.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 8.39.49 AM.png|''The interior of the red boxcar.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 8.40.01 AM.png|''The inside of the vault, where criminals collect their cash.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 9.02.12 AM.png|''The blue flatcar, where criminals can try to jump on the train.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 9.02.13 AM.png|''The oil tanker.'' Screen Shot 2018-07-10 at 9.02.21 AM.png|''The gray coal cart.'' TrainLimitedCargo.png|''The train cars during the 2018 Fall Update.'' Screenshot_22.png|''The train cars during the 2018 Winter Update.'' Screen Shot 2018-12-31 at 8.46.11 AM.png|''The winter-themed oil tanker.'' Screen Shot 2018-12-31 at 8.46.18 AM.png|''The winter-themed red boxcar.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-01 at 11.30.46 PM.png|''The Winter-themed Coal Cart.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-09 at 6.53.42 PM.png|''The winter-themed locomotive.'' Screen Shot 2019-01-09 at 6.53.54 PM.png|''The winter-themed flatcar.'' FreightTrainStoppedAtStation.png|''The Cargo Train stopping at the Train Station 1.'' RobloxScreenShot20190312_091406282.png|''The flatcar with log load'' Cash Amounts If you successfully rob the Cargo Train to the max amount of money, you should earn up to: *'$1,500 (Default)' *'$4,000 (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' *'$1,800 (VIP Gamepass)' *'$4,800 (VIP Gamepass and Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass)' XP Payout Initially, the Cargo Train gave 200 XP per boxcar robbed. Seeing how players are able to rob the Cargo Train multiple times depending on the cars that spawn and the skill of the player, the developers figured out that the XP Payout for the Cargo Train could be abused. After around 24 hours, the developers of the game decided to bring the XP per boxcar down to 80, to kind of reel back in on the abuse. However, after the City/Weapons update, the XP payout for the Cargo Train was increased to 150 XP after players can only rob one red boxcar per Cargo Train. Criticism The Cargo Train is one of the most criticized robberies ever on Jailbreak, even being criticized heavy even when the Cargo Train first released back in the 2017 Winter Update. During the early stages of the Cargo Train, it was criticized by being so bugged, it flung players off the Cargo Train, sometimes even killing them. This makes it almost impossible for players to rob the Cargo Train. During the Ready Player One Event, part of the event required players to open the first red boxcar on the Cargo Train. Due the the Cargo Train still being very glitchy during the time of the event, it made it near impossible to complete this part of the Ready Player One Event hindering progress for most players due to a glitchy train. However the Cargo Train has been fixed during the Train patch update and the Cargo Train no longer glitches and flings players off the train. The Cargo Train was abused during the Levels Update, for being the the primary hub for XP, due to players robbing multiple red boxcars and leveling up too quickly. However a day later, the Cargo Train only gives off 80 XP, instead of 200 XP so that the Cargo Train can not be abused for XP farming. This caused many players to criticize the Levels Update due to it being much harder to level up as a criminal. The Cargo Train has been given a massive nerf, which only allowed one boxcar to be robbed per Cargo Train. The nerf was made to prevent players from farming tons of money off the train by being able to rob it multiple times. This made players very upset, as criminals will not be able to farm money off the Train as efficiently. However, soon after the update, the the Cargo Train rewards 150 XP. Trivia * Before the Cargo Train Patch Update, the Cargo Train used to be the hardest robbery in the game. It would constantly glitch and fling players out of the Cargo Train and sometimes even out of the map. * The Cargo Train's locomotives are closely based off of the Evolution Series Tier 4, 4400 Horsepower, AC traction (ET44AC) locomotive produced by General Electric Transportation. The locomotives' paint schemes are based off the paint scheme of the Union Pacific Railroad, the largest railroad in the United States * Cargo Trains in the United States have a pair of engines or one engine at the rear. The Jailbreak one doesn’t, though. The Cargo Train, prior to May 26th, used to be very unstable and cause Glitches and also kill you and fling vehicles too. However, this has since been fixed and you no longer get killed by the Cargo Train via flinging or glitching. This was the 2nd most requested feature added to Jailbreak, being only beaten by Weather. When you rob the Cargo Train you get a $850 total bounty. You receive $50 bounty for breaching the vault and another $800 for escaping successfully with money. This is different with VIP Servers, as you will get a $50 bounty for breaching the vault, and $80 for escaping the Cargo Train Police are not notified when robbing the Cargo Train, making it desirable for criminals who have large bounties and are afraid of cops looking for them elsewhere (even though they’ll gain a huge increase in bounty by robbing Cargo Train carriages anyway). asimo3089 added a function where the prompt to open the door or vault doesn’t appear. In replying to a tweet, he says "This is related to the E prompt bug that's been around a while...definitely the most illusive bug we've ever had.". This may not apply to everyone, so someone else might have the prompt to open it and you can rob it with them. This is very similar to the breakout E prompt issue. asimo3089 also added a function where there were no red carts on the Cargo Train. In replying to a tweet, he says "This isn't a bug. You can't rob all Cargo Trains". Many have criticized asimo3089 for this. There is a glitch where you can receive money on top of the boxcar or next to it, which is used in the team robbing method. For unknown reasons, you cannot rob $100 from the Cargo Train. Most likely because of the glitch that you can receive money by standing on the sides of the vault. You can get killed by standing in front of the Cargo Train. However, you cannot be killed by crashing into the Cargo Train with a vehicle (but it is possible for the vehicle, driving headfirst into train, to get flung off the map). This was removed on Cargo Train Patch Update. Another way to rob the Cargo Train is by using an ATV to get to the spawn. You need to drive it to the place the Cargo Train spawns, and drive backwards to do the ATV climbing glitch. Then, once you are high enough, jump on to the top of the tunnel, allowing you to be directly above the Cargo Train the moment it spawns. If you park your car in front of the Cargo Train, the car will be shot across the map. (This was fixed in the Cargo Train Patch Update). If you stand at the tunnel when the Cargo Train spawns, you will hear a horn before the Cargo Train comes out of the tunnel. No vehicle in the game can stop the Cargo Train from reaching its destination. If too many vehicles are in front of the Cargo Train, then the server will crash, kicking everybody out. * The Cargo Train was added along with new vehicles (ATV, Volt Bike, McLaren), a new location (Train Station 2), a new type of safe (The Vault/Tier #6), and snow map and weather. When the Cargo Train was first added, they only gave $500 per heist for players without the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass. This was changed to $1500 shortly afterwards due to player outrage. Then, in the Spoilers/Wings Customization Update, due to people taking advantage of the bounty amount the Cargo Train gives, you’ll only receive $850 from the Cargo Train for both breaching the Cargo Train vault and robbing it successfully. The Cargo Train is an easy way to get cash, though it has been getting increasingly more difficult due to Police starting to arrest criminals on the Cargo Train. Parking a Helicopter in front of the tunnel adjacent to the City Criminal Base will glitch out the Cargo Train, causing the engines and the first Cargo Train cars to fly straight up, but will reset and continue, glitching out the Helicopter as well and sometimes even putting the Helicopter under the map. This is patched in the Cargo Train Patch Update. During the Ready Player One Event, the first red boxcar contained a lockbox. Unfortunately, Badimo did not remove the lockbox after the Ready Player One Event was over. Back then, since that was before the Cargo Train Patch Update, Cargo Trains where short and usually only had one red boxcar; meaning that most Cargo Trains where impossible to rob, since the usually only red boxcar would have a lockbox instead of money. Many complained, so Badimo managed to remove the lockbox in the 1 Year Update. After the Cargo Train Patch Update, the Cargo Trains are now much smoother, have a lot more cars, and doesn't fling/kill you as commonly as it used to. Recently there is a glitch where you get flung out of the red boxcar once you breach the vault, this can be fixed by quickly running backwards once it blows. Some people rely on the Cargo Train for money since it's fairly easy to rob. Wedging yourself between cars can clip you inside, even if it's not a red boxcar. In the 2018 Fall Update, the blue cart was transformed into it carrying 4 "Pumpkin Spice" coffee cups with asimo3089 and badcc waving as a logo. In the 2018 Fall Update, the coal cart was transformed into it carrying leaves. In the 2018 Fall Update, the oil tank is was transformed into it being orange and glowing. In the 2018 Winter Update, the yellow flatcar lost its blue boxes, and there are blocks of ice there instead. In the 2018 Winter Update, the oil car is now blue and glowing In the 2018 Winter Update, the coal car is now filled with snow. In the 2018 Winter Update, there is snow on top of the red boxcar. The gold bars in the vault are now in an ice cube. It takes 2 seconds to open the top trapdoor. It takes 5 seconds to breach the vault. It takes 3 seconds to open the escape door. Currently, there's a glitch where you don't get kicked off the Cargo Train when reaching Train Tunnel 3, making people accidentally fall off the map. You can get run over by the Cargo Train and die if you stand in front of it. This was the first vehicle that is not driveable. There was a Roblox glitch that allows you to easily exit a red boxcar. Simply hold the top of the Window and your Roblox game will freeze, allowing the Cargo Train to pass by you. This glitch only worked on Windows computers, as you can not use this glitch on Mobile, Console, or Mac OS. This glitch has been patched as part of the Passenger Train Update. As of the City/Guns update, the Cargo Train is now able to also stop at Train Station 1, but won't give you any cash until it's moving again. Nobody knows why this glitch happened, or if it's intentional or not. As of the Season 2 Update, the Train now has a new train cart added in that is made of wood. Sometimes, when trying to get on the Cargo train near train tunnel 1, you might get spawned back to train station 1, if you try to get on close enough to train tunnel 1. If you use an aerial vehicle and fly it right over the train, it will move along with the train, whether you are moving the actual aerial vehicle or not. So, anything that is on or near the cargo train moves along with it. This is how you can jump from one car to the next easily on the cargo train. Possibly as a part of the "cryptic puzzle" mini-event going on outside of Jailbreak, the maplestick decal has weirdly been removed from the cargo train. It is unknown if it will return or not. Category:Vehicles Category:Heists Category:Trains Category:Undriveable